Daughter of His Enemy
by Faery101
Summary: Trinity is Eragon's childhood love and the daughter of his most hated enemy.  But when her father sends her on a mission to tear Eragon's heart apart, will she be strong enough to do it or will she fall back into the magic that once broke her heart?
1. Prologue

My first fan fic so don't kill me on comments, but comment, comment, comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-1 Prologue

Trinity and her mother packed quietly in the living room. She was moving away from Carvahall forever to go live with her father in a city far away from there. Her mind was running frantically to find a way to tell Eragon, her best friend, that she was leaving that day. Her mother, Miira, promised her they wouldn't leave until the next day, but there had been a change of plans. Her father wanted them home immediately. It was almost four in the afternoon, about time for Eragon and Roran to come pick her so they could go play in the woods as they always did. Trinity knew she and Eragon would never play again.

She was gently wrapping her mother's china, when her mother placed her hand on Myra's shoulder.

"Trinity, I know you're upset with me and your father, but you'll like where we're going. You'll make a bunch of new friends."

"But I like my friends here. I like Katrina and Albriech and Baldor and Roran." she said. "And Eragon…"

She whispered his name like as if it would fade away from her memory and never be known again. She wanted to remember him forever. She never wanted to forget her first love. A small tear ran down her face. She wiped it quickly to show no sign of a weakness. She wanted to be like her mom, strong and beautiful.

Miira tried to hug her daughter, but Trinity pulled away and their discussion was over. Trinity continued wrapping when a slight rapping came from the door. They both knew who it was.

"Do you want me to tell him, or are you going to tell him yourself?" Miira asked cautiously.

"I'll tell him." she answered quietly as she made her way toward the door.

It felt like hours before she reached the door. Her home was way too big for only two people. She opened the large oak door with a tug. She expected to see two boys standing at door step instead of one.

"Where's Roran?" she whispered.

"He and Katrina are going to meet us up by the waterfall." Eragon answered. "Why are you whispering?"

"Eragon… I've got some bad news."

Trinity walked out side onto the porch with Eragon. She leaned over the railing and looked out on to the small town, she would forever call home. It was some what busy with the fact that in the next two weeks it would be winter and people would be needing supplies. The wind blew gently, and her hair pressed softly against her face. She looked at Eragon; his eyes spoke of his confusion.

"Eragon, I'm leaving Carvahall." she said bluntly.

He smiled at her.

"What are you talking about? You leave every winter." he said, laughing playfully. He tucked her lose hairs behind her ear, but leaving his hand on her cheek. She reached her hand up to his and nuzzled it. They were only fifteen, yet they were soon to be adults. That frightened her. She would have to marry soon, but she wanted no one, except Eragon.

"Eragon, I'm leaving and never coming back. My father found a new home for me and my mother. He wants us closer to him while he works. I don't blame him, but this is my home. It hurts every time I think about what I leaving behind. Oh, Eragon. I don't know what to do."

She turned away from him, so he would not see her tears, but it wasn't long before she was his arms, rocking back and forth. Eragon tried to sooth her, but it was useless. He just had to let her cry.

"Trinity, please don't cry. It will be all right. I know it. We can still be together."

"We can?"

She wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up at him with a hopeful gleam. How could they be together if he wasn't even old enough to leave his uncle's farm? He wasn't a man yet.

"Yes, we can. I promise you. Wait two years, and I'll come for you. We can write to each other every day. And in my letters, I'll tell you how much I love you and miss you. I'll tell you what we're going to do once we marry. I'll find a home for us, here in Carvahall. I promise you we'll be together."

She laughed melodiously. "Eragon, you can't write or read."

"I'll learn." He smiled. Her hopefulness always made him sure of himself. She loved him, and he loved her.

"Eragon, I love you." she declared.

Eragon leaned his head down, and breathed, "And I love you." He was barely away from Trinity's lips when a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Eragon. Trinity. Am I interrupting anything?"

They turned around in unison. On the porch steps stood Brom, the village storyteller and a dear friend.

He was tall and wore a blue and brown tunic. He smiled at Trinity, and scolded Eragon with his eyes.

"Eragon, I believe your uncle was looking for you in town. So I guess you have to leave." he proclaimed.

Eragon sighed. His hands left Trinity's hips, but one lingered in her hand.

"When are you leaving?" Eragon asked. He strained to hear the answer.

"Tonight." she whispered miserably.

He squeezed her hand gently, and smiled.

"Don't leave, until I see you once more. I'll meet you here later. Okay?"

"Okay." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Brom coughed loudly to remind them he was still watching. Eragon rolled his eyes. Trinity laughed. Eragon jumped off the porch and ran off. Before he was out of sight, he turned back and blew Trinity a kiss.

Her heart fluttered and skipped a beat. He was her romantic hero. Brom brought her attention back to the real world. His smile was gentle and kind.

"Trinity, is your mother inside? I have to speak to her." he asked, his voice was raspy.

"Yes, she is. Come inside and I'll take you to her." she answer, as she opened the door.


	2. Chapter 1

-1Chapter One

Trinity woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding only a little faster than normal. Her room was pitch black and quiet. She was tired and didn't want to move. Trinity lied silently on her side thinking about the dream that brought Eragon back to mind. It had been three years since she saw him, and it had only been just this year that he was the talk of her family.

Her father spoke of him often, but Trinity had not mentioned her and Eragon's past relationship to him. She feared an idea would pop up in his wretched mind. Trinity was an only child and had no longer had the pleasure of talking to her mother. Two years ago, her mother passed away because of an awful "accident" caused by her father. She missed her very much and feared some day she would share the same fate. Well, until she met Avaric.

Trinity rolled over on to her left side and stared at a pair of liquid green eyes. A sand papery tongue licked her nose and a soft purr rang in her ears. A snow white dragon, the size of a greyhound, lied right beside her. This was Avaric. He was Trinity's only real friend and her protector. Avaric protected her from all of those that threatened to harm her. Avaric was her guardian angel.

Avaric was only a few days old, and he was smarter than Trinity ever expected. He knew more than she ever could, but she was learning from him. Although. She had finished most of her training.

"Are you ready for the monstrous day ahead of us?" Trinity asked. Her voice was somewhat squeaky from the effect of waking up so suddenly.

_It won't be monstrous,_ he answered.

_Sometimes I don't even know if we're even seeing the same things._

_We are. _

She sighed. Avaric could be so awkward, sometimes. She got up from the bed and placed her feet on the chilly hard wood floor. Trinity moved toward her wardrobe and pulled out an evergreen colored gown with gold trim. She walked over to the fireplace that lit her room and made sure she had the right gown for today. Then she swiftly changed out of her night gown and into her grand attire.

Once dressed, Trinity fastened a white belt around her waist. Its designs were marvelous with color of gold, green and white. Attached to the belt hung a sparkling silver dagger given to her by her friend, Jackson the village's greatest blacksmith.

"So how do I look?"

_Amazing as always,_ Avaric replied, jumping of the elegant four-poster bed.

She smiled. Avaric's complements meant so much to her. Trinity sat on the velvet stool in front of her cherry wood vanity and began to braid parts of her hair. When she was through, Trinity had two braids circling the top of her head, like a crown. A small jeweled brooch held it together. On top of her vanity, Avaric's collar lied on a suede pillow. It was a gold chain with an emerald at the center. She gently lifted it up and placed it on his neck.

"One day you're going to grow out of this collar." Trinity said, fastening the hook.

"And when I do, you can give it to Minkus." he retorted.

Trinity laughed. Minkus was her fat tabby cat that lurked around her large home and only showed up at dinner time.

Avaric and Trinity made their way to the door and out into the hallway. The hallways were arched and barley lit by what few torches the servants had up. The passage to the main hall was a twisted path. It was full of narrow tunnels and winding staircases. When she came across some servants, they bowed then hid into the shadows.

Trinity's father had made all of the servants scared of the residents of the manor. She disagreed with her father's ways and felt wretched whenever a servant groveled when they made a mistake. Trinity, personally, never saw anything wrong with making a mistake, well except when she made them. She had to be perfect, in order to make her father satisfied.

The entrance way to the main hall was two very large oak doors that could only be opened by two brawny soldiers. Trinity nodded to both of the guards, and they heaved the doors open.

Galbatorix sat on top of his mighty throne. His black robes contrasted with the gold armrests of his chair. The look on his face showed massive cruelty. To his right stood a young servant girl fanning him with a giant feathery black fan.

_God I hate that man, _she thought. _Why the hell does he have to be my father?_

_Now calm down, Trinity. _Avaric said mentally._ We only have to put up with him for an hour._

_Oh yeah, like an hour makes it a lot better. _Trinity thought sarcastically.

Murtagh, Galbatorix's new henchman, followed Trinity up to Galbatorix's throne and bowed. Murtagh greeted his "master" then greeted Trinity with a slight mischievous smile. She tilted her head away so only he could see her smile back. There was a special connection between Murtagh and Trinity. They were so much a like. They both hated Galbatorix and could do nothing to say or do against him. There was only one difference between them. Murtagh was a sworn rider and Trinity was not.

Galbatorix felt that since Trinity was his daughter that she would never turn against him and he was some what right. She just couldn't disappoint him. She still had that child like need to prove to her father she do something right for once. It was hard on her more than any one else to just hate her father and then love him at the same time.

"Murtagh. Trinity. Today, we celebrate." Galbatorix said as he snapped his fingers. His butler, Will, carried a tray of wine filled glasses. He served Lord Galbatorix first, then Murtagh and Trinity. She glanced at Murtagh with confusion written on her face. His face showed no expression.

_Do you know any thing about this? _She asked Murtagh sending him a mental thought hoping he had his guard down.

_If I did, I would have already warned you._

Avaric stood at Trinity's side; his tail swaying back and forth. Thorn stood behind Murtagh. He was masculine and mysterious. His blood red scales sparkled under light of the torches. His eyes were a deep red, as well. He and Murtagh were so much alike. They both were mysterious and strong, but Thorn didn't make Trinity feel the way Murtagh did. Looking at Murtagh's sturdy shoulders made Trinity have butterflies floating in her stomach. Murtagh was handsome and smart and treated her well, but there was something missing about him. He was nothing like his brother. Eragon's touch use to make Trinity's heart soar. She shuddered. She had to stop bringing his name back to mind. _This is going to be a rough day,_ she thought.

Galbatorix raised his glass and toasted, "To my brilliant idea and a certain book's helpful information." His laugh was deep and sinister.

"To your brilliance, my lord." said Don as he crept out of the shadows.

Don was a traitor to his own people and devilish thief. He was Galbatorix's top spy and Trinity's tutor. He was skillful at magic for he was an elf from Ellesmera. He wore full black tunic. His silvery white hair fell to his shoulders. His smile was wicked.

"My lord, I pray you tell these inferior riders your magnificent idea for they are nothing compared to you, the most powerful ruler, and the Great Shruikan." Don proclaimed.

Murtagh's fist clenched tightly together. Don smiled, just the reaction he wanted. Murtagh hated Don just as much as Trinity did.

"I have found a way to tear Eragon to pieces, or at least his heart." Galbatorix proclaimed.

Trinity's heart sunk. _Oh no._


End file.
